homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Terezi Pyrope
right|30px|link= |image1= Terezi Pyrope.png |caption1= N13 N13 MOG3 C13 ZOB4CZYĆ TY PRZYCHL4ŚC13 |tytuł=Prorok Umysłu |planeta=Kraina Myśli i Pływu |nazwa=gończyniCywilna |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) Napisy końcowe: 9 (.69) Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (21 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Laskotyp |relacje= Neofitka Szkarłat - przodek Karkat Vantas - "TO SKOMPL1KOW4N3" Dave Strider - konsantyzm (dawniej: alternatywna linia czasu) Gamzee Makara - nemeiter (alternatywna linia czasu) Vriska Serket - mojratka Latula Pyrope - dancestor Smok - lusus/sprite (zmarły) |quirk= Pisze wszystko z wielkich liter, zamienia A na 4, I na 1 oraz E na 3. Nie używa apostrof ani kropek. |muzyka= The Lemonsnout Turnabout Terezi's Theme BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! Terezi Owns Teal Seer Sound Judgement }} Terezi Pyrope, znana na Trollianie jako gończyniCywilna, jest jedną z trolli i jedną z głównych postaci Homestucka. Została nam przedstawiona w Akcie 4. Jej oryginalna angielska nazwa wiążę się z dwoma nawiązującymi do niej rzeczami. gallows odnosi się do jej zainteresowania prawem i karania "winnych" pluszaków poprzez powieszenie. Jej przodek, Neofitka Szkarłat, zginęła właśnie poprzez powieszenie, co również może być powodem tej nazwy. Druga część, Calibrator odnosi się do niej jako trolla, który "cechuje" resztę trolli i skupia ich uwagę na powierzone zadania (w tym słowie jest umieszczony również jej symboliczny znak, "Libra", co po polsku oznacza Wagę). Inna teoria mówi, że jest ona tą, która dosłownie lub w przenośni, reprezentuje szubienicę, na której zostali powieszeni przestępcy, co jest odwołaniem do jej pragnienia sprawiedliwości, porządku i prawa; jak również przekonanie, że wszelkie odstępstwa od zasad powinny być surowo karane. W odróżnieniu od innych trolli, jej rogi są idealnie stożkowate, a jej zęby są tak samo spiczaste jak Karkata. W wiadomościach używa wielkich liter i zamienia szczególne litery na cyfry. Jako emotkę uśmiechu używa kwadratowego nawiasu i ">" jako swoich rogów. Na przykład gdy się uśmiecha, okazuje to jako >:]. Symbolem Terezi jest zodiakalna waga (♎). Kolorem jej krwi jest turkusowy, więc daje jej to miejsce mniej więcej w środkowej kaście hierarchii. Tym samym kolorem posługuje się na czacie. Terezi miała być liderem Czerwonej Drużyny, ale ostatecznie została przekonana przez Karkata do odstąpienia mu tej roli i zostaniem jego zastępcą. Osobowość thumb|left|Przepyszne.Terezi w stosunku do innych może być moralna, manipulacyjna i szydercza. Jej pogoń za sprawiedliwością często równa się z bezdusznymi i okrutnymi działaniami z jej strony, ale większość takich zdarzeń wywołuje na niej duży wpływ i czuje później do siebie żal. Zawsze się uśmiecha i jest niezwykle gadatliwa. Podczas jej rozmów w dzieciakami, postawa Terezi różni się w zależności od tego, z kim ma do czynienia: jest pomocna dla Rose i opowiada jej o Sburbie. Taka postawa jest za to inna do Johna, gdyż tylko udaje, że jest dla niego pomocna (obraża go i używa pewnego rodzaju wrednej uprzejmości) i daje mu rady, które prowadzą ostatecznie do jego śmierci w alternatywnej linii czasu. Po tym jak John unika śmierci, Terezi wydaje się okazywać skruchę, przyznaje, że czuła się okropnie "zabijając" go, pomaga mu nawet przejść przez drugą bramę do Krainy Światła i Deszczu, by zdobyć jego zaufanie. Jej trollowanie Dave'a jest dziwne, ale skuteczne, ponieważ powoduje u niego utratę zimnej krwi. Często bierze obrazki ludzi z ziemskiej pop-kultury i twierdzi, że są oni podobni do Dave'a, a nawet rysuje na nich, by jak twierdzi, jeszcze bardziej ich do niego upodobnić. Warto zauważyć, że może interesować się w jakiś sposób Karkatem. Podczas jednej z rozmów, John żartobliwie powiedział, że Karkat w zasadzie się w tobie kocha , na co ona zareagowała zdziwieniem, pytając, czy Karkat powiedział mu to w tajemnicy i prosząc nawet, aby skopiował/wkleił dokładnie jego słowa. Od tego momentu uznawano, że byli w konsantyźmie. Podobnie jak inne trolle, Terezi jest w stanie uzyskać dostęp do przygody dzieciaków za pomocą Trolliana, ale Terezi nie skacze po linii czasu, ponieważ wywołuje to u niej ból głowy. Może to oznaczać, że była bardziej efektywna w trollingu niż reszta. Jej ogólny ton wypowiedzi przypomina trochę Jade. Interesuje się prawem, a szczególnie organizowaniem zguby dla niegodziwców. Dokładnie przestudiowała Alterniańskie prawa i ma pełno książek o tej tematyce. Ma również lżejsze zainteresowania, jak na przykład smoki, kolekcjonowanie pluszaków i dekorowanie kolorowymi łuskami swojego ula. Ma zwyczaj używania kredy do rysowania po ścianach w jej roleplayach, a później używa jej do komunikowania się z wygnaną Czarną Królową. Jej ulubiony kolor to czerwony, mówiąc, że jest bardzo dekadencki i jest najpyszniejszym z wszystkich kolorów, co prawdopodobnie przyczynia się do jej sympatii do Karkata i Dave'a, dwóch Rycerzy. Terezi jest bardzo zaintrygowana ludzką krwią, ale jest to bardziej z powodu czystej ciekawości niż hierarchii. W końcu własna krew Terezi jest turkusowym końcem niebieskiego, co utrzymuje ją z dala od spiskowych gierek arystokracji. Relacje Karkat Vantas thumb|right|Kłótnia w notce dotycząca trollowania dzieciaków.Nigdy oficjalnie nie potwierdziła konsantyzmu między nią a Karkatem, ale wyznaje Dave'owi, że ich relacja jest dość skomplikowana. Ta rozmowa sugeruje, że mieli kiedyś swoją "małą chwilę", ale może to być interpretowane na wiele sposobów. Po czasie jest widziana na dachu, przytulająca Karkata po zabójstwie Vriski. Po roku podróży meteorem, Karkat w rozmowie z przyszłym sobą mówi, że on i Terezi już się nie dogadują, a przyszły ja zarzuca mu, że chciał z nią stworzyć nemeiterstwo i konsantyzm. Vriska Serket Vriska jest jedną z jej starych przyjaciół. Na Alternii tworzyły Zespół Plagi, bardzo silny we Flarpie. Terezi chciała, aby ich zespół był J4K MŚ1C13LSK13 DUO WYM13RZ4J4C3 SPR4W13DL1WOSC, ale Vriska zabijała bez wyjątku, byleby móc nakarmić swojego lususa. Podczas rozpadu Zespołu Plagi, Terezi próbowała zabić Vriskę dzięki Bili, ale udało jej się jedynie ją okaleczyć. Jako zemstę, Vriska użyła swoich mocy psychicznych, by zdobyć kontrolę nad lususem Terezi. Kazała Terezi wyjść ze swojego ula, gdy spała i wpatrywać się w alterniańskie słońce tak długo, aż nie oślepła. Terezi powiedziała kiedyś Vrisce, że jest jej wdzięczna za bycie ślepą, ponieważ pozwoliło jej to związać się bardziej ze swoim lususem i jak stwierdziła, DOŚW14DCZ3N13 ZMYSŁOW3GO BUK13TU TO TO, CO C13SZY MN13 K4ŻD3GO DN14. Jak sugeruje rozmowa z Karkatem, wgłębi siebie wcale nie chce widzieć, co jest powodem, dlaczego jej senne ja również jest ślepe, a złość Vriski to tylko bonus. Po Sgrubie, Vriska próbowała ożywić dawną rywalizację między nią a Terezi i konkurowała z nią poprzez Johna i Dave'a. Nawet Dave, człowiek, nazwał Vriskę jej nemeiterką, ale Terezi temu zaprzeczyła. Dave Strider Terezi pierwotnie zauważyła Dave'a, gdy oni z przyszłości planowali wysłać określoną kwotę pieniędzy do przeszłej Terezi, co miało doprowadzić do tego, by trolle dowiedziały się o istnieniu dzieciaków. Zaczęli często ze sobą rozmawiać, a Terezi stała się dla niego swego rodzaju przewodniczką. Kiedy przyprowadziła do jego Łoża Celu, gdzie musiał skonfrontować się z straconych przyszłym Dave'm, uszkodziło to ich relację. Nawet płakała, gdy Jack Noir zabił straconego Dave'a. Gamzee Makara Po tym jak Terezi dostaje swoją kopię Sgruba, Gamzee jest jednym z pierwszych jej przyjaciół, których pyta o wspólną grę, choć mówi, że to tylko w celu gry słownej na podstawie nazwy gry. Wydaje się go lubić, prowadzi z nim zabawne i chaotyczne rozmowy, stwierdza jednak, że rozumie dlaczego Karkat tak bardzo go nienawidzi. Podczas polowania na Vriskę i odnalezieniu zwłok Tavrosa, Terezi widząc trochę krwi Gamzee, dodaje "biednego, słodkiego Gamzee'go" do listy zabójstw Vriski. Wygląda na zdenerwowaną możliwością jego śmierci, pytając, dlaczego Vriska miałaby kiedykolwiek zabijać kogoś tak 'niewinnego'. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się, że Gamzee zabił dwójkę jej przyjaciół, zaczyna czuć do niego nienawiść. John Egbert Interakcje Terezi z Johnem nigdy nie były zbyt konstruktywne, a wszystko co robiła było śmianiem się, obrażaniem i grożeniem, że go zabije, gdy go kiedyś spotka, co skłoniło Johna do rozważenia zmiany jego pseudonimu. Po przybyciu do Krainy Wiatru i Cienia, John został oszukany przez Terezi za pomocą skrótu do siódmej bramy, co ostatecznie spowodowało jego śmierć(w jednej z osi czasu) z rąk Tyfeusza - to z kolei spowodowało śmierć Jade w tej linii czasu, w której John miał ją przetransportować ją do Medium, by uratować jej dom od zbliżającego się meteorytu. Ciekawostki * Moneta Terezi to dwugłowy caegar. Ma szramę z jednej strony, co wykazuje podobieństwo z monetą wroga Batmana, Dwie Twarze, o którym jednak nigdy nie słyszała. Dodatkowo przypomina ona Dwie Twarze przedstawionego w filmie Mroczny Rycerz, w szczególności w tym, że nie jest w całości zależna od monety, by ustalić jej wynik. * W Undertale występuje postać o imieniu Pyrope, co może nawiązywać do Terezi, ponieważ twórca gry, Toby "Radiaton" Fox, wykonał muzykę do Homestucka. * Terezi ma wiele cech wspólnych z Maggie Lizer z serialu Bogaci bankruci. Obie są (rzekomo) ślepe, noszą czerwone okulary i używają swojego wyostrzonego czucia węchu, by móc rozpoznać swoje otoczenie. Maggie jest prokuratorem, a Terezi marzy o zostaniu jego Alterniańskim odpowiednikiem. * Dzieli również podobieństwa z Godotem z Ace Attorney, prokuratorem i byłym obrońcą. Wzrok Godota został pogorszony tak jak Terezi, a także nosi czerwoną opaskę na oczy, którą można porównywać do okularów Terezi. * Kolorami Terezi są czerwony i turkusowy, co może być oparte na Apollo Justices. * W starożytności konstelacja Wagi była pierwotnie uważana jako część Skorpiona (konkretnie pazury). Relacja Terezi z Vriską może być aluzją do tego faktu. * Terezi razem z Karkatem są jednymi z niewielu po-zgrzytowych trolli, którzy odziedziczyli swoją klasę i aspekt od tych samych przed-zgrzytowych odpowiedników. Jedynym innym przykładem jest jeszcze Eridan i Gamzee. Jako Prorok Umysłu, odziedziczyła klasę Proroka od Kankriego, a aspekt Umysłu od Latuli, podczas gdy Karkat odziedziczył je odwrotnie. Odzwierciedla to nierozwiązane uczucia pomiędzy Kankrim a Latulą, jak to, że Neofitka Szkarłat była w sekrecie wyznawczynią Nieoznaczonego. Odnosi się to również do ich własnego romantycznego napięcia między nimi. * Tak jak Rose, rządzi Carapacianami jako ich królowa. ** Obie są Prorokami. * Lusus Terezi jest smokiem, a dwie postacie, które żywiły do niej poważne czerwone uczucia byli Rycerzami. ** Jej dancestor również był Rycerzem. * Należy zauważyć, że w niektórych miejscach w ciągu komiksu, pojawia się opcja zatytułowana ???????. Wybranie tej opcji prowadzi do strony zablokowanej hasłem z symbolem i stylem pisania Terezi nad nim. Jeśli klikniemy podpowiedź, pojawi się tekst: J3SL1 J3SZCZ3 N13 ZN4SZ H4SL4 TO ZN4CZY, Z3 J3SZCZ3 N13 M4SZ GO ZN4C, GLUPT4S13! WR4C4J!!! Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Średniokrwiści en:Terezi Pyrope ru:Терези Пайроп